


悔过诗 (5)

by Amove4



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amove4/pseuds/Amove4
Kudos: 6





	悔过诗 (5)

#AU

#OOC

#HK

#慎入，不喜勿看

————————————————————————

早晨张轩进门路过前台，看到他眼睛湿漉漉的，微微浮肿，目光呆滞，不知道是因为晚上偷偷哭过还是纯粹没睡好。张轩主动和他搭讪，Kenny都兴致平平，反应慢半拍。

男孩一定藏了心事，至于是什么，张轩便没再多问。

午餐时间。

Kenny用筷子反复拨弄着小碗里的白煮小鲫鱼，看样子没甚食欲，然后用青椒土豆丝和番茄汤拌了拌饭，象征性地吃了两口。

“不喜欢餐厅师傅的手艺？”张轩低声问。

“不是。”

“你怀孕了？”

Kenny一口饭差点喷出来。

“喂呀！”

“那为什么不吃？”

“我慢慢吃关你咩事？”Kenny红着脸低头慢慢扒了几口饭，“你忙就先走。”

张轩“嘁”了一声就端着扫荡一空的餐盘走了。

Kenny慢吞吞地吃着，悄悄环顾四周，等其他几位同事都离开了餐厅，他才偷偷把裤袋里的食品保鲜袋拿出来，裹住那条几乎没动过的白煮小鲫鱼，悄悄打开录音室后门，走了出去。

沿着围墙走到录音室旁边的草地，那只脏兮兮的小三花猫似是已经在窨井盖上等候多时的样子，绕着Kenny的腿蹭来蹭去，软软地喵喵叫着，像是在撒娇。Kenny把保鲜袋里的小鲫鱼抖落出来，小猫没有防备心地开始狼吞虎咽。

Kenny是在一周前饭后散步时看到了这只小可怜，瘦瘦小小的一只三花猫，看样子不过一个多月大，蜷缩在录音室后的围墙边。Kenny一叫它就跑过来蹭裤脚讨食物，竟然一点都不怕生。Kenny心都化了，接下来的几天他都悄悄带点鱼或肉投喂这只无家可归的小可怜。

Kenny蹲下来抚摸着小猫的头，揉了揉颇为骨感的脊背，叹了口气。

他好想给小猫一个温暖的家，可惜他自顾不暇。

“你叹什么气？”张轩的声音猝不及防地从身后传来。

Kenny吓得一屁股坐在草地上：“做咩啊你！？吓我！”

录音室后的一片空地向来没什么人路过，幽幽地来一句是挺吓人的。

“喔～～避开大家的目光，原来是金屋藏娇。”

“喂呀！小猫来噶～”

“喜欢就抱回去养着咯。”

“真的可以吗？”Kenny两眼放光，“太好了！”

“好漂亮的三花，是个女孩子吧。”张轩在旁边打量着吃得津津有味的小猫。

“嗯～”

像个小孩得到了心爱的棒棒糖，Kenny开心地抱起了毛茸茸的小家伙。小猫很亲人，没有挣扎，只是喵喵叫着。

“等以后她长大了，我们可以给她找个老公。”张轩假装不经意地来了一句，一边偷偷瞄着Kenny。

Kenny没有理会他，只是拥着怀里的小猫，蹭了蹭她脖子上软软的毛。

未来还未来，“我们”也未必会成为“我们”。

下午张轩给Pakho录制新歌，等忙完的时候已经是晚上七点多。

Pakho急着赶回HK，因为明天要赶一个通告。

“有劳你了，轩仔。”他笑着朝张轩挥挥手。

Kenny在旁边一脸崇拜地递上本子和笔：“Pakho～我中意你好耐。”

Pakho也早已司空见惯，看了看Kenny，爽快接过。

“好靓仔啊你。”

“唔够你靓仔。”Kenny不好意思地抿了抿嘴唇。

“嘁，口甜舌滑。”张轩默默在心里翻了几个白眼。

笔记本翻到最后，边缘明显未撕干净的残留，那是真正的最后一页。

回忆如山洪海啸般向他涌来。

初见的那天，张敬轩自己也曾被要求在最后一页上签名。

“To？”

“Kenny，K-e-n-n-y，多谢嗮～”男孩眨着葡萄大眼，真诚道。

经历了那么多糟糕的事，男孩还是一如往昔般纯真善良。张轩的心好痛，无法言喻的愧疚感把他撕扯、吞噬。

Kenny挥着手目送Pakho的车离开。

“呵，你都几敬业。”张轩冷冷道。

Kenny自知讲不过他，便转头就走。

“你到底中意几多人？”

“总之，没有你。”

自从Kenny妈妈出院后，他几乎每天下班后都会去看望妈妈，有时会背上乐器，坐在床前给妈妈弹奏一首她钟爱的小曲。

不过是步行几分钟的距离，他很少再搭张轩的车了。原本就不算多的交流变得更少。除非下雨天，录音室外面的小巷积水又泥泞，张轩会主动载他去。

这晚Kenny走回录音室时已是晚上十点多，他回到工位拿了耳机准备回宿舍。studio里面黑漆漆，其他员工都早已下班离开。

控制室还留着一点微弱的光，应该是张轩还在赶工。Kenny悄悄走过去，生怕惊扰到他。只见张轩靠在调音台前的椅子上睡着了，面容疲倦。

Kenny从休息室抱来一条薄薄的毯子，轻手轻脚地走进去，控制室静到极致，只听得到自己凌乱的心跳和不安的呼吸声。特殊的感觉裹挟着他，再次把他拖进回忆的漩涡。

Kenny还记得张轩不止一次在他面前得意洋洋地聊起这些珍贵的设备的来历。

“这些机器都是我入行第四第五年的时候像收买佬一样收买回来的，我大部分收入都投在这些设备了。”

“那时候好好笑，每晚调好闹钟在eBay上蹲守竞标，比如这四台属于Nat King Cole年代，Pultec的EQ，是我在国外一家快要倒闭的录音室收来的，超正。”

“这些console来头都很大，这是SSL XL-9000K console，这是Neve VR 72，one of the best condition console in the world！以后你要录音的话我帮你用这些顶配喔。”

……

张轩每次滔滔不绝地聊起专业知识，目光灼灼。Kenny总觉得他在闪闪发光。

张轩办录音室的初衷从来不是盈利。收朋友各种友情价、成本价，尽自己所能达到音乐人的苛刻要求。从最初的固定开支太大，每月亏损20多万，经过张轩亲力亲为、事无巨细地维持运营，studio渐渐稳步发展起来，到现在勉强可以收支平衡了。

这一切，Kenny都知道。这是张轩沉甸甸的梦想，是张轩愿意倾尽所有去实现的梦想。

夜色越来越深，张轩只是穿了一件薄针织衫。Kenny轻轻把手中的毯子盖在斜躺着的张轩身上。

张轩迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，看到男孩眨着纯真的大眼，正担忧地看着自己。

“搵食艰难。”张轩不禁自嘲。

“又通宵？”

“Pakho唱片公司催得紧，计划年前release。”

赶工赶太急，对音乐人和听众都是不负责的行为，可是唱片公司眼中有的只是利益。

一年前他们两个就新专辑的概念做过一番美妙的设想和畅谈。可惜事与愿违，概念被否定的同时，连制作进程都充满着极不尊重的插手。成人的世界没有理想国，艺术家也很难挣脱出俗世的泥潭。

灯光昏暗、四下无人，男孩无奈地叹息，呼出的温热气息拂过张轩的脖子，惹得张轩全身一阵颤栗。

他克制不住地吞了口口水，眼神满是渴望，手温柔地抚着男孩的后脑勺，然后轻轻往下按，嘴唇贴上了他的，像棉花糖一样柔软。男孩像触电一般愣在原地，大脑一片空白。

当衣服裤子被一件件脱光，自己被死死地按在休息室沙发上的时候，Kenny才顿觉大事不妙，水汪汪的大眼睛惊恐地望着张轩，眼瞳中晃动的倒影越来越大，直到整张脸覆上来，温柔地撬开他的唇舌，换着花样把他嘴唇吮吸得红到滴血。

Kenny好多年前幻想过未来会和偶像经历的二三事。他会见证张轩的万人红馆，舞台中央的张轩劲歌热舞、闪闪发光，Kenny和周围的粉丝一起为之疯狂呐喊。他会得到张轩的亲笔签名，清秀的字迹写着：Dear Kenny咩咩咩，张敬轩。他会和张轩比着傻傻的剪刀手自拍，然后传到IG艾特张轩，等待着他或许会心情大好翻个牌。只是幻想一下便已心满意足。

但一定不是现在经历的这些。

那些残忍的淤青都已消失得差不多，白嫩的皮肤上只残留下几条浅浅的黄色痕迹。张轩喘着粗气啃咬Kenny的脖子，年轻男孩的气味就如半熟的苹果，甜美中泛着属于他这个年龄的酸涩。他贪婪地呼吸着，欲罢不能。

温热的嘴唇游移到乳头，男孩舒服地哼唧了几声，突然如梦初醒般，他猛得一把推开张轩：“不行！你有女朋友！”

“分手了。”张轩眼神从情欲中跳脱出来，坚定无比。

肉体印记迟早会淡去，直至消失，可残酷的回忆不会。那些如鬼魅般挥之不去的黑暗片段一寸一寸地吞噬他，即将把他卷入悲伤的漩涡。

“不行……不行……”男孩红着眼流着泪，不停地摇头，“我好脏，不值得……”

“傻瓜，我不觉得。”

张轩伏下身打开男孩股缝，按揉了几下粉嫩的穴口，伸出舌头温柔地来回舔舐。

从今以后你只会属于我。

张轩一指探入了禁地，猝不及防的异物侵袭引得男孩的穴口一阵紧缩。

“啊！不要……好脏！”男孩惊叫着，靠在沙发上紧紧抓住垫子，不敢动弹。

“放松！”

当两人身体无缝契合的时候，Kenny眉头紧蹙，双手死死地抓着张轩裸露的后背，哭得更厉害了。

整根没入，温暖的穴紧紧地绞住张轩的性器。张轩舒服到叫了出来，他已经不记得上次和男生交合是多少年前的事了，滚烫的下身开始缓缓进出。

“hins，好痛！”剧烈的疼痛使得Kenny失声惊叫，用力地扭动着身躯。

张轩被情欲支配着，把Kenny死死地压在身下，忍着疼痛开始猛烈顶撞，像只发情的野兽。

“好痛！啊……啊！”男孩哭着大叫，他拼命地抓张轩赤裸的背。

张轩的背和肩上满是血痕，他大口喘着粗气，没有任何停下来的意思，每一下都顶到最深处，胀大的龟头快速地一次又一次碾过Kenny前列腺的凸起。

像电流“滋啦”一声传过，留下一阵酥麻的快感。快速、刺激、猛烈，犹如小时候爱坐的过山车，每一下身体都仿佛被狠狠贯穿。

黏液随着激烈的肉体碰撞分泌得愈来愈多，交合之处变得更加润滑。撕心裂肺的叫声渐渐化为难耐的呻吟。

张轩不断发力的腰肢撞得他一颤一颤，男孩悬在半空蜷紧的脚趾逐渐舒展，泪眼婆娑中看到张轩嘴角带着迷人的笑，凑上来吻了吻汗涔涔的脖子。张轩抱住男孩的腰身，身下开始加速。

Kenny情难自禁，他不想承认张轩的巨物和娴熟的技巧竟让他意外地享受这本令他无比抗拒的行为，软软的哼唧声溢出齿缝，将他出卖。

“其实你中意我。”

Kenny眼中晶莹闪烁，他红着脸别过头去，脖子上早已绯红一片。

温热的甬道渐渐收紧，张轩满意地泄了出来。仿佛心意相通，Kenny也在最后几下猛烈的抽插中到达了高潮。

白浊随着尖叫在Kenny腹部迸溅开，就像凋零的细碎小白花残瓣。

好可爱，张轩觉得他整个人都好可爱好可爱。

Kenny被拦腰抱起走进浴室。当两人清洗完毕后裹着毯子倒在沙发上时已是凌晨一点多。

万籁俱寂。

张轩怕冷，即使开着空调都敌不过极度燥热之后空虚的丝丝凉意。贴在男孩身后紧紧揽住他温暖的身躯，脸贴在他的后颈。

“Kenny……对不起。”张轩疲累至极，喃喃道。

男孩怔怔地望着窗外的夜空，天空中依旧没有一丝星光。

“我恨你。”

但是我还是好喜欢你。

后半句话，Kenny没有说出口。

Tbc.


End file.
